Unholy Kira
by Kevin G. Crowley
Summary: After the events in the original Death Note, life still has yet to return to normal, half the people believe in Kira, half don't. One Kira obsessed high school student, Kurauri, discovers a Death Note, but even still believes Kira exists in some form.
1. Page 1: Divine and Divided God and Fraud

Woo, posting the first chapter of Unholy Kira. For a full summary check my profile page. Thanks to those reading this, for news and updates, please check into my profile page, will usually have updates on writing status, and occasionally release estimates (providing I have a constant work rate to estimate a finished time).

* * *

**Where Once Was a Righteous God**

There once was a legend of a god among humans. A righteous god unleashing judgment upon judgment to those unfit for this world, a god known as Kira. The idea of such a god frightened the police, the ability to send people into cardiac arrest, or more commonly known as a heart attack, with no apparent connection. This entity, known as Kira, fought against the police. In the end the results were never released to the public as to whether Kira ended his judging or whether or the police managed to somehow end the reign of a god.

(x.x) 0 Deaths

"Shut the hell up, no one cares about Kira anymore," a bully said, pushing a kid into a corner.

"Don't you dare smear his name!" the kid replied.

"He's right, if Kira was real why hasn't he done anything in so long?!" said the bully's sidekick

"I'm warning both of you!" the kid said, defending the lost god.

"You two leave him alone," a teacher replied running over.

In the midst of the teacher breaking up the kids, others walked through the hallways class to class, pretending it never happened.

"Kura!" called out a girl.

"Ah, hey," Kurauri, replied.

Kurauri, or more commonly known as Kura due to his name being a mouthful, opened the door to school, leaving towards the parking lot. Kurauri wasn't one for a school lunch, so during lunch he would usually leave to eat elsewhere. He paused as he spotted something leaning against the tire of his car. Curious he walked a bit faster, getting to his car before he knew it. The 'something' turned out to be a black notebook with the words Death Note, written on the front.

"Death Note..." he slowly mouthed to himself.

"You promised to take me to lunch today," a cheery girl said running over.

"Yeah, I didn't forget," Kurauri replied, with a slight smile.

He threw the notebook into his backpack, before sliding into the driver's seat of the car. The school's uniform was uncomfortable, black dress pants and a white button up shirt for the guys, and for the girls a black or red skirt with a bottom up white shirt. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

"Going to another fast food place?" the girl asked in an expectant tone.

"Ah, Nue, you expect me to go to restaurant for lunch?" Kurauri replied.

"It would be nice every now and then, y'know. Fast food is bad for you," Nue replied.

"Probably so, but I wouldn't be back in time for class now would I?" Kurauri responded.

_Death Note...It couldn't be the same as that could it? _Kurauri asked, connecting something in his mind.

(x.x) 0 Deaths

"This place is really boring, don't you think?" Kurauri asked, pulling into a parking spot at the fast food place.

"Why do you say that?" Nue asked.

"We just live day-by-day and not many exciting things happen," Kurauri stated, yawning.

"Are you talking about Kira again?" Nue asked, walking into the door Kurauri was holding.

"Nah, not this time, but while we're on topic, the Kira Followers and Anti-Kira groups have gotten pretty bad lately."

The two ordered food and went to sit down.

"Yeah, so many people still believe Kira is going to come back," Nue replied, trying to hide a hint of sullenness in her voice.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Kurauri asked, grinning.

"Be quiet you! I like to remain neutral. Which side are you on? Probably for Kira, you're so obsessed over him."

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to get kicked out. Besides, I'm just interested. He **was**a normal person after all who ended up gaining the status of a god."

"That's what you say," Nue replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Just remember I'm buying this food," Kurauri joked, "And besides I've done research, I'm telling you."  
"Yeah, lot's of people do, stop claiming you know what really happened already," Nue complained.

"Fine, I'll stop claiming even though it's true," Kurauri joked.

Nue stuck her tongue out in a mocking gesture once again, resulting in Kurauri's face turning sour.

"Really though, Kura, which side are you on? I'll keep it a secret," Nue begged in a lower voice.

"I've never really thought about it. Society is still heated up about it, even though it was awhile ago. You still have about half of the population believing Kira will return. Then there are the rest of the people who believe Kira is gone for good. It's rare to find someone completely neutral," Kurauri, responded looking out the window as people drove past.

He pushed aside his brown hair from his face. It probably would've been better to get it cut, his hair was a mess, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, so you're admitting you're on a side. Stop avoiding the question and tell me."

Kurauri sighed, finishing his meal quickly.

"Well, I guess since things would be a bit more amusing, I opt for him in that mind of thinking."

"You need to learn to appreciate life more y'know," Nue scolded him, finishing up her small order.

They returned to school as lunch bell rang to end it. Kurauri went to Biology next. The teacher might as well have been an inanimate object, seeing as how no one ever did anything in the class. He looked out the window, seeing the same scenery of cars going by, and people in general going about their day.

"Death Note," he slowly whispered to himself.

He reached into his backpack and pulled it out. He opened it up, finding nothing but a bunch of blank pages. The notebook seemed like nothing more than a normal book, but the writing on the front reminded him a lot of the supposed notebook of death used which was supposedly used by Kira, or at least from what he discovered in his research.

"Like I would find one would be sitting casually in a parking lot."

"Can I get a sheet of paper?" someone from near-by asked.

Kurauri tore a sheet out from the notebook and handed it to the kid. He put the Death Note into his backpack and pulled out a thick five subject notebook which he used for doodling when he was bored. He had filled in over half the pages within the first nine-weeks of the school year. He began by drawing one of his favorite weapons, a scythe.

"Yo, teach, wassup?" someone suddenly said walking into the door.

An obnoxious football player. Kurauri was usually patient with a lot of things and rarely showed much emotion, but the one thing that really set him off was when people were self-deluded and obnoxious. Every day, it seemed, where Kurauri had Biology the same kid walked in from whatever other class he should have been in. Kurauri glanced back out of curiosity as to what the kid wanted the paper for anyways.

"So what're you doing?" Kurauri asked dully.

"Oh, just making a list of football players so I can get some supplies for each person. I'm a team manager," the kid replied smiling.

_I can't stand this team; they get a good record and think they're tough shit _he thought to himself. He returned to his doodle but as he put his tip to the paper the footballer player began gasping for air. Kurauri casually glanced up, becoming wide-eyed as he saw the football player grasping his chest and falling on the teacher's desk in the front.

"Now everyone's going to run up to the body in an attempt to see what's going on, but no one will be able to see anything and will just start pushing each other around," Kurauri said aloud watching events unfold that he stated, as though they were puppets.

Kurauri complimented himself. It was in a lesser degree, but he felt proud whenever he made use of his future sight. It wasn't really a future sight, so much as his extraordinary talent of predicting actions based on people and events. It wasn't something he brought up too much because he still had the occasional wrong prediction, but his accuracy was incredibly high.

"Someone call the office," the teacher suddenly shouted, pushing through the crowd of students who were suddenly content with their standing position now that authority was there.

_About time he did something other than play on his computer. _Kurauri thought to himself.

"This is the front office," a woman replied.

"A kid here just had a heart attack!" the teacher replied quickly.

There was a silence.

"Someone is heading down now," the lady replied.

All of a sudden there were loud noises coming from the hallway. Kurauri walked over, knowing the teacher wouldn't care and opened the door looking out.

"Everyone on the football team is dying, what the hell is going on!?" the assistant principal asked, pulling his hair as he ran through the hallway.

"The football team...and the Death Note…could it be?"Kurauri replied wide-eyed.

It was generally known information revolving around the Kira case wasn't supposed to be leaked to the public, but the information still managed to surface, and despite all the times Kurauri claimed to know everything he honestly didn't expect it to be correct most of the time.

"Get out of the way," a guy said, pushing Kurauri against the door and running in.

He ran over and checked the pulse and breath of the footballer player, but there was nothing. He closed his eyes and began muttering something. Kurauri walked over and looked at the paper the kid behind was using. Most of the team appeared to be on the list.

_I'll have to use this as reference... _Kurauri thought, taking the paper from the desk while the kid was gone.

(x.x) 1 +? Deaths

"Hey, Mom, has the newspaper come in yet?" Kurauri asked, getting ready for school the next day.

"Huh? It should have, why?" his mom answered.

Ever since he was about eight or so his parents had been divorced. As far as Kurauri knew, his father was still paying child support, but he had been living alone with his mother. Life wasn't that bad, but because of the circumstances Kurauri grew up unable to get much of what he wanted. In his opinion it was a good thing though, it freed him from trivial desires over materialistic things. As long as he had the basics he'd be able to get by.

"Oh, there's an article I wanna check for," he replied, walking into the living room.

"Isn't it a bit early to be going to school?" his mom asked, smoking at the kitchen table.

"I have some studying to do," he replied, walking out the door.

After closing the front door, he checked in his backpack for the Death Note and the paper the kid used. Once confirmed he then grabbed the newspaper and hopped in his car. He threw his backpack into the passenger seat, buckled up, and began to head out to school.

The radio in his car was a bit old, but for the most part worked fine. He began turning through channels looking for some form of news.

"-from what appeared to be cardiac arrest, or more commonly known as a heart attack. The police are looking into the matter, but can't say for sure what it is at the moment. In a follow up, people are saying Kira was the cause of the death."

"Huh? Kira?" Kurauri muttered, "If it turns out my book really is the fabled Death Note, then doesn't mean I'm taking on the role of Kira?"

"Because of his past history of only killing criminals others doubt this is the work of Kira," the radio finished up, as Kurauri turned off it off, grabbing his stuff.

He made his way into school and headed straight for the library, closing the door behind him. He found a seat. First thing was first, finding the article involving the football students. Some ways in he managed to come across it. He nodded and took the piece of paper with the football player names on it. Except for the last name which was half written all the names written on the Death Note's paper appeared in the newspaper as dead.

"I doubted it from a logical view point, but could it really be?" Kurauri asked himself, walking over to a computer.

He started it up and clicked onto the school's website, checking the football section out. The names of the students in the newspaper were in fact all on the football player list; the remaining players who were still alive didn't have their name on the list.

"There's only one way to confirm it, but it would mean using it..."Kurauri whispered to himself.

A girl from one his morning classes walked in, to drop off a book. Kurauri opened up the Death Note and grabbed a pen. As the tip hit the paper he paused.

_No...There's no way I could use it on someone I know, right? _he thought to himself, throwing the pen back into his pocket.

"Kira would execute criminals, perhaps I could test it...out...on...one," Kurauri said, shaking his head.

_It's true, in any normal situation one could easily consider killing, but once one has the power to do so, it's completely different._ Kurauri thought to himself as he turned towards the computer.

"If it's someone who deserves it..." he said, going to look up a list of criminals online.

He came up to one person while scrolling through a list of recently imprisoned criminals. The person's name was foreign, in some other form of writing, but his charges were horrendous. He was convicted for raping two minors, and killing a parent of one. Kurauri looked around, making sure no one was near. Normally instant results would work better, but for now he could wait a day or two. He pulled his red ball point pen back out, slowly pressing the tip down on the paper. He looked at the file on the person one more time and slowly began writing out the name as close as he could. He added the last line of the person's name then put the pen down.

After a deep breath he put it away and quickly made his way to the cafeteria. He wrote down the person's name, similar to what the kid in biology had done, but it felt like there should be more to it. Was it really this simple for Kira? Was this all he had to do to kill a criminal? The thoughts kept attacking him as he ate the pancakes the school had prepared. One thing Kurauri was sure of, fake or not, the Death Note was something that should remain hidden from others.

"Kura, stop spacing out," someone suddenly said, sitting down across from him on the rectangular cafeteria table.

Kurauri looked up at the person. It was Nue's little sister. Kurauri and Nue were both seniors, but this was the first year of high school for Nue's little sister, Sai.

"Oh, it's you. Nue is here also I'm guessing?"Kurauri asked, dropping part of the pancake that was on his fork.

He grabbed a napkin and cleaned it up.

"She's working on a project. I didn't expect to see you here though," Sai answered.

"Meanwhile, you're just hanging around, I take it," Kurauri commented.

"Hey!" she replied, feeling insulted.

Kurauri chuckled.

"Maybe I did come to school a bit too early," Kurauri said to himself.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Just doing some research," Kurauri, replied yawning.

"Since when do you study?" she responded sarcastically.

"Research isn't studying. Research is looking into stuff ya don't know, while studying is trying to remember stuff you already know," Kurauri corrected, being a smart-ass.

Sai stuck her tongue out. Sai and Nue really were sisters, from the way they looked to the way they acted.

"I have nothing better to do; maybe I should help your sister out. What's the project about anyways?" Kurauri asked.

The rest of the day went about as per usual, except a few classes were moved elsewhere because of investigations. For Kurauri it couldn't have passed any slower, though. He was hopeful that tomorrow he would see something in the news paper which would confirm his book. The waiting however, did get him into thinking. Kira appeared around 2002 or 2003, if he could recall, and was believe to have vanished around 2010. The seven or eight years spent to chase Kira must have been great mental torture, if just waiting through one day was bugging Kurauri this much.

After getting home he did little, mostly from waiting. Homework to dinner to shower to the news, he was hoping he might find something out, but no luck, at least not in the television news. The newspaper would cover all the events occurring so if it really worked, he'd be more likely to know from the paper news instead of broadcast news. He turned off his small sized television and rolled over, face first, on his bed. Everything from focusing on work to eating to even sleeping now was more troublesome with his wait. After awhile he finally managed to fall asleep though.

(x.x) 7 Deaths

The first rays of light broke through his window as his alarm clock off went off. He turned it off and took off his night clothes, getting into his school uniform. He ran down stairs and grabbed the newspaper from outside. His mother was probably still asleep since she wasn't anywhere in the main section of the house. Kurauri sat down at his desk and began flipping through. His eyes widened as he came upon what he was waiting for. One story within the newspaper was titled 'Rapists Dies of Heart-Attack'. He dropped the newspaper and grabbed his backpack, digging for the Death Note. He quickly pulled it out, a few other papers coming out with it.

"That confirms it. It has to be...this is Kira's calling. He wants me to resume the work Yagami Light couldn't," Kurauri said louder than he probably should have.

He slapped himself so he would regain composure. Light was considered Kira, but the fact Kurauri found the Death Note meant, that there really was a Kira and that Light must have just been the physical means for Kira to carry out his judgment.

"That fool Light, probably began thinking of himself as the god Kira. His death must have been personally dealt for his self-indulgence," Kurauri thought aloud, hugging the death note. "Kira, I understand, I'll continue your mission. I'll take out all those who defy you, all those who commit unforgivable crimes, and those are just plain unfit for your utopia."

Kurauri opened the death note, picking up a pen from his desk, searching the newspaper for anything, or anyone who would need to be punished. He came across a few names, still hesitating as he wrote every letter to the name of the next person being sentenced. All the while, his memory was searching the knowledge of what he had come across during Kira research. It made sense that Yagami Light could be Kira, with his father being in charge of the original Kira case in Japan. The only counter-argument for the fact however, was that the police were chasing Kira, and that Yagami Light, avoiding detection for roughly seven years seemed like an impossible accomplishment. The fact that a mere college student was able to match wits with L seemed too far fetched. Kurauri came to his own answer that Kira simply helped Light avoid detection. The newspaper ran out of names, quickly, leaving Kurauri to fold it back up. He marveled at the fact that through the internet and an average computer he was able to figure out so much.

"Another righteous human, eh?" a voice suddenly said from his window.

Kurauri jumped out of the seat, landing at the end of a long shadow. His eyes slowly followed the shadow to its source, meeting what was at the end of it. His eyes went wide.

(x.x) 11 Deaths

* * *

Reviews and such welcome as I often say. Due to being busy I can't estimate when the next chapter will be released, but I usually try to update once every week or so as to my life situation and work situation. 


	2. Page 2: Mortality and Death Coincide

Woo I managed to finish the second chapter. After this I'll be doing some planning in my free time, since improvising as I write will be a bit more difficult this time around. Also, one other comment. Unfortunately the title room for each release is limited, so my the page titles, aren't...well...accurate really. Page 1: Divide and Divided God and Fraud, was originally supposed to be The Divine and the Divided, the God and the Fraud. This Page's title is supposed to be Where Mortality and Death Coincide: Shinigami.

* * *

The shadow ended connected to some odd creature that looked like it had the body of a withered tree. The gray-ish, brown-ish color was prominent through-out the body, but the way it was arranged, it almost appeared to be tattered clothing. While it couldn't really be called white hair, something similar to hair fell from its head covering every part of the creature's face with the exception of two glowing yellow eyes that pierced through Kurauri, making him unable to look at anything else.

"What are you?" Kurauri asked, standing up.

"You've used a Death Note, but you haven't heard of a shinigami?" the creature said, opening the window and climbing in.

Its skeletal wings vanished into its back.

"What do you know about the Death Note?" Kurauri asked, gripping it tighter.

"Know about it? It was mine," the self-proclaimed shinigami answered.

"You're Kira?" Kurauri asked, looking awe-stricken.

"Nope, my name is Krandon. It's amazing to think you humans are still talking about Ryuk's human," it said, chuckling.

"Light, he was just working for Kira, whether you believe it as a shinigami or not, there's a god at work. And I vaguely remember the name Ryuk from my research. If I do accept the fact that shinigami do exist, I suppose it does answer some questions," Kurauri replied, standing up tall, staring down Krandon.

Krandon brought its knife-like fingers into a fist and crossed it's long arms around one of it's root-like legs, that opened up to allow a white-furred wolf paw to exit as it took a seat in Kurauri's window. Everything about the 'shinigami' was odd to him.

"You have some things to learn about the death note, kid," Krandon replied, "When Ryuk returned to the shinigami realm, he had lots of stories, so for the most part most of the shinigami know what really happened. Unlike the death note Ryuk dropped at first, mine doesn't come with rules, because I didn't expect to lose it. When a shinigami loses its death note, it loses its means of prolonging its life. A shinigami eventually dies if it doesn't kill people through the Death Note. Whenever a shinigami kills a person, the remaining life span is added to the shinigami's lifespan. The Death Notes aren't some divine tool, like you're making them out to be, they're just a tool for shinigami to make a living, quite literally."

"So you're saying...Death Notes are nothing more than notebooks of shinigami used to make them live longer?" Kurauri asked.

"That's what I just said," Krandon replied, its eyes turning orange.

"I refuse to believe that," Kurauri responded walking towards Krandon.

"Even if Ryuk was Light's shinigami-"

"Hold on there," Krandon stated quickly, causing Kurauri to stop, "Shinigami aren't possession, we only have one death note each so we have to make sure we can keep it no matter what. When you die I'm reclaiming that death note, I hope you know," Krandon responded, looking a bit insulted by the comment, and a bit angry, according to his red eyes.

"Either way, gods work in mysterious ways. Krandon, I'm telling you Kira is a real god, and you're just his messenger whether you want to believe it or not,"

Krandon tilted his head some.

"You said you were going to teach me how to use a Death Note, so what's there to teach?" Kurauri replied, not as frightened of Krandon, but not brave enough to get any closer.

"No one said anything about teaching you. I just stated you have some things to learn. The rules can get pretty complicated and I'm not a fan of humans. I sure as hell don't plan on teaching one how to use **my** death note," Krandon responded, its eyes turning blood red, as it stepped towards Kurauri who held his ground. "The only thing I plan on teaching you how to do is giving up a death note. Just say you give it up and drop it on the floor. You lose ownership and I'll take it back."

"You think Kira would choose someone who'd give this up so easily?" Kurauri argued, forcing a step forward.

Krandon's eyes changed white as he began his next statement. "Actually, I was hoping the fact a shinigami arrived would scare you into handing the Death Note back over. Human's are such a pain," Krandon commented.

"So is there anything about the Death Note you're willing to explain? You don't like me, but I don't plan on giving up this Death Note, is there anyway we can make some kind of agreement?" Kurauri asked, still holding the death note defensively.

"Do you have apples?" Krandon responded.

"A-…pples?" Kurauri questioned, thrown off by the random question.

"Ryuk said that human apples were delicious, but I had to chase after my death note and as a result couldn't get any before coming here," Krandon answered.

"I can get some, why?" Kurauri asked, still puzzled.

"I just explained, according to Ryuk, human apples are delicious. Compared to the apples in the shinigami realm, human apples are a divine nectar. They're a sweet and succulent treat that rarely blesses the taste buds of us shinigami. To eat one, shows what true happiness in an afterlife can be," Krandon explained, his eyes now a shade of light blue.

Kurauri grabbed his wallet from within his pocket, checking his current amount of money. He sighed, between apples and gas for his car, he'd be close to running out of money. Luckily the weekend started tomorrow. Whenever Kurauri needed cash, he would work for Nue's father who managed one of the buildings for a cell phone production company. Surprisingly enough, the building draws in a lot of people looking for a tour, and since Kurauri had been there so many times he would be the tour guide. The money wasn't phenomenal, but for a few hours of walking around and talking about cell phone production, he was paid well. Usually a weekend of playing tour guide would cover three weeks worth of gas, with a few additional expenses here and there.

"So what's the trade? I can get you some apples, but what do I get in exchange for giving them to you?" Kurauri asked, feeling as though he was gaining height against the shinigami.

_If shinigami love apples so much, I can use that to my advantage. From what I've gathered about Krandon's personality so far, he seems kind of lazy, and reluctant to do anything. He's probably the type that makes a lot of careless mistakes or perhaps he only cares if he gains something worth while. He doesn't seem apathetic, but at the same time he doesn't look as if he'll take initiative. _Kurauri analyzed. If he could decipher Krandon's personality and attitude, it would be easier to work with him, eventually he might even manage to make Krandon work for him. But future planning aside, the first thing that needed to be done, was decoding this shinigami's personality.

"If I have to, I'll teach you the most basic rules of the Death Note."

Krandon's eyes turned orange. Kurauri checked his watch, if he left now, he would be cutting it close, with having to drive, purchase, and return, then head to school. He could be late for school if he had to, but his grades weren't the highest, and if he decided to be late over this, then it would be left on a report against him.

"How many people have seen you so far?" Kurauri asked, checking the window.

"No one can see me unless they've touched the Death Note. But even if that wasn't the case, don't think I'm letting you out of my sight."

_He doesn't seem as if he can attack me, he probably would've otherwise, he looks capable of tearing me into shreds with those fingers, but I can't seem as if I want to be superior, yet. I wonder if he's not attacking because of some shinigami rule or if I haven't angered him enough…no…he wants this Death Note, if he could, he would've killed me already. It's a bit of a gamble, but I bet he can't hurt me as long as I have his Death Note._ Kurauri thought

"Does this mean you'll be following me everywhere?" Kurauri asked.

"Yeah, it means I'm following you everywhere."

Kurauri sighed, it'd be troublesome, but as long as no one could see him, it wouldn't really matter.

"Come on," Kurauri stated, grabbing his backpack.

Kurauri entered his car, dropping his backpack in the other seat. Krandon took a seat on top. Normally anything large would cause an indent on the roof of the vehicle, but it seemed to Kurauri, that Krandon might as well have been weightless. As he began to head to the nearest convenient store, he turned through the channels. His expectations of interesting news proved to be futile, as nothing of interest could be found.

"So how many do you want?" Kurauri asked quietly, as he was getting out of his car.

"How many can you afford?" Krandon answered.

Kurauri held three fingers up discreetly as he walked around his vehicle towards the door. _I suppose this will be interesting. I really don't understand why a shinigami would love apples that much, but I'll use this as a platform before making my next move. Depending on how much this apple-love takes him, that's how far I can bend him._ Kurauri thought as he entered and grabbed the three easiest to reach apples from their bin. _I have to admit it's a little unsettling that I'll have a shinigami following me, but as Kira's proxy, I suppose interesting things are bound to happen. _He placed the first apple on the counter. _If anything this might be a test from Kira. Shinigami are death gods, lesser gods. It makes since that they would be related to Death Notes, but the fate of even shinigami are in the hands of the true gods such as Kira. _The second apple was placed on the table. _If I can control a shinigami then it would place me above a death god. Not that I'll be a god, but Kira wouldn't take just anyone as a proxy._ Kurauri placed the last apple down. _I'll pass this test, Kira, this shinigami you sent will fall under my control, and when it does I'll be able to take advantage of his abilities. _Kurauri paid for the apples and grabbed the bag, heading out.

"Well?" Krandon asked anxiously, leaning over the edge of the roof.

Kurauri glanced around and put an apple on the roof before getting in his car. Krandon instantly began a series of moans and grunts, expressing his pleasure from the 'divine nectar'. Kurauri was relieved no one else could see or hear him, it was awkward enough driving with the almost erotic sounds coming from above his roof. Despite how awkward it felt though, he couldn't help but grin. Krandon apparently liked the apple more than Kurauri thought possible. _You've already exposed your weakness Krandon. If I gradually play my cards right, you'll be doing whatever you're told to._

"Where are the others?" Krandon asked, his head against the driver window.

The surprise of it caused Kurauri to swerve slightly, before regaining control.

"Don't do that again. They're in the bag, but I can't feed any to you in front of people, and we're on the road," Kurauri commented slightly annoyed.

In response, Krandon's eyes change to an orange-red, indicating he was annoyed as well. Kurauri sighed.

The rest of the trip to school was less eventful. The second apple was given to Krandon in the parking lot. Since Kurauri usually parked where the teachers would, despite school rules, no one was around at the time. The classrooms surrounding the rooms the football players died in were reopened, but the rooms which contained the deaths remained closed longer. Yesterday's announcements only mentioned a disturbance that required the authorities help, but today the principle decided to read a lack-luster, but thoughtful speech dedicated to the seven football players' deaths. The people who would have truly appreciated the speech though, were out. The parents of course weren't in the school, but the teammates and managers had been absent since the incident. The school was kind enough to allow them time off. In the whole, the school seemed to slow down.

Kurauri however, had his thoughts elsewhere. Sooner or later people would recognize that Kira had returned. Should that happen, there was one person who worried Kurauri. He wasn't widely known to the public until Light began his work as Kira's proxy, but during that time, the detective L became as widely known as Kira. His reputation and his existence had died since that time, but there was no doubt that he was still alive…Well, not that doubt mattered. It was a chance Kurauri couldn't risk.

Despite his patience, the apples seemed to be a bit too effective, as Krandon was asking, almost forcefully, for the apple, as the school day ended. Kurauri didn't head home however, but instead in another direction towards an abandoned road that ran through woods, leading to an industrial section of town. New roads were faster and more commonly used, so this place was as good as any for him to use the Death Note without fear of being stumbled upon. He parked his vehicle on the side of the road, as much as the woods would allow. He withdrew the Death Note from his bag, grabbed the last apple, and led Krandon further into the woods. Despite how little attention writing in a notebook would attract, the privacy would be sufficient, if not excessive.

"The last apple in exchange for basic lessons, correct?" Kurauri asked, tossing the apple casually up and down, watching as Krandon followed it with his eyes.

"A deal is a deal, as troublesome as this will be. You will be getting more apples, correct?"

"Depends on if you deserve them," Kurauri stated, starting to slowly push Krandon as a test.

The results however, weren't as Kurauri had expected. With a blast of wind, four nearby trees suddenly fell, Krandon had vanished. Kurauri was left in shock. It would seem if he expected his plan to work it would have to be more gradual than he originally planned.

"As I stated before, shinigami aren't possessions. I was kind enough to make this deal with you, but don't you dare start treating me as inferior," Krandon whispered coldly behind Kurauri, whose power standing fell from its height.

Kurauri remained unresponsive, attempting to regain his composure. After a battle between wits and nerves he managed to return, albeit shaky, to his mind. _I have to take it slower. Even if he can't hurt me, he just displayed unbelievable speed and power. Light lasted seven years…I'm having trouble lasting seven days… _ Kurauri thought to himself, beginning to sweat from nerves. It was at least two more minutes before he was able to turn around and face Krandon, who at this point was sitting on the trunk of one of the fallen tree, his eye color dulled from a blood red.

"My mistake…If you teach me the basics, the last apple is yours. With more apples to come later," Kurauri stated, refusing to completely retreat from his standing against Krandon.

_Newest observation of his personality: testy. His attitude for most of the day appeared to be laid back, but this outbreak proved to be worth experiencing. If I can get control of that power, it'd be incredible…however, I'll to be discreet in it. This has probably set me back quite a bit._ Kurauri thought to himself.

He recovered, for the most part, but was still a bit shaky, barely able to toss the apple to Krandon. Krandon's mood improved upon eating the apple, the lessons began shortly after he finished.

"So far what have you discovered?"

"You write the person's name on the Death Note's paper and the person will die of a heart attack, whether or not the paper is in the notebook and if a person touches the Death Note they'll be able to see you. "

Krandon chuckled before responding. "Well, in order for the Death Note to actually kill a person you need their name and you need to have their face in mind. So you can't use it on name alone. Also you can kill them in ways other than heart attacks, by writing the cause of death within 40 seconds. If you want to add details, you have 400 seconds following the written cause of death to do so."

"So, for example, I could write a persons name, then say they fell off a cliff, and they'd fall off a cliff?"

"I don't know as much as Ryuk, but if I recall, that only works if it's possible for the person. If the person can reach a cliff within the allotted time you set, then they'll fall off a cliff, but if the nearest cliff is a few hours away and you set him to die in 20 minutes, then it won't work."

"What happens if it doesn't take affect? Like if the death is impossible?"

"Not sure. You can test it yourself, that's what Ryuk's human did."

_This Ryuk shinigami seems to be knowledgeable…considering he was with Light, I suppose it's not that surprising, seven years of playing with the rules. Something else I have to take into consideration, people can die from ways aside from heart attacks as long as it's possible, huh…_ Kurauri thought, looking at the Death Note. _I need someone to test it on, this Ryuk apparently shared his knowledge with the other shinigami, so the information I get from Krandon will only be partially complete._

"So what are you gonna do now?" Krandon asked, in response to Kurauri's silence.

"The Death Note is more versatile than I thought, Yagami Light…Krandon, can you share with me, all you know about when Light was Kira's proxy?" Kurauri asked.

"I already told you, there's no such thing as Kira," Krandon responded, his eyes turning orange, aggravated.

"I'm not about to denounce Kira, but I'm not going to argue with you. Can you tell me as much as you know from when Light had a Death Note?"

"Depends on if you deserve it," Krandon replied casually.

A tense moment of silence followed the comment. Krandon's spite against Kurauri's planning. The moment of silence developed into glaring, neither of which showed signs of backing down. The dispute was soon interrupted by Kurauri's cell phone, however.

"Hello?" Kurauri asked, answering the phone.

It was Nue. She mentioned something about stopping by house to tell him the results of her project's grade that he helped with. Kurauri congratulated her, however, he was mentally occupied as usual, so only paying half attention. She attempted to start a conversation, but Kurauri had to interrupt her. He brought up the topic of being a tour guide for the weekend, since he would need the money anyways.

_Ryuk always claimed how interesting the human world is, but all I've found so far is some annoying human. The apples alone are worth the trip though. I'll have to get my Death Note back, but I suppose I can wait, humans don't live very long anyways. Maybe I'm just being impatient, but after searching for a week to find this thing with my Death Note, I still haven't seen what's so great._ Krandon thought to himself as Kurauri was talking to Nue.

(x.x) 11 Deaths

"It's a long shot from being a coincidence, but the Death Notes shouldn't exist anymore," stated a young man's voice.  
"Do you want us to continue monitoring for any future outbreaks, such as the four from yesterday morning?" replied a larger man's voice.  
"Naturally. The last thing this planet needs another Yagami Light. The belief in Kira still hasn't died down, and due to that there are constant conflicts. The crime rate is actually twice what it used to be before Kira, and most of it is because of disputes between anti-Kira's and Kira followers."

"You don't regret it, do you?" came a female's voice.

"As a person living on this planet, I do find myself wondering if it might have been best to let Kira continue to exist, but as L I'm positive it was the right thing to do."

(x.x) 11 +? Deaths

"So, I waited until it was exactly 6:00 before testing it in order to get my timing correct. I used four prisoners who were set to die anyways. The first one was in New York; He's supposed to escape and run to Florida within two hours. An impossible feat, meaning I'll see what happens should I place an impossible condition. The second prisoner is supposed to create a weapon with which he cuts his own throat. That will test the alternate death method. To see how well it works psychologically, the third one was supposed to act like a role model of a good citizen, polite, doing as told, and such, until his death. If possible I can just correct the evil people, make it so they lead productive lives as good citizens without the killing. The last one was a yet-to-be-captured criminal who claims to have killed his wife by mistake. He's supposed to turn himself into the police or he dies in a car accident," Kurauri stated as he was lying in bed.

Krandon was sitting with his back to the window, the light still shining through where he his shadow should've been. "The last one doesn't follow the normal method of killing, though. If he doesn't turn himself in dies in a car accident?"

"If they want to correct themselves of their own will, shouldn't they have that chance?"

_Yagami Light was too forceful. Another reason why the power probably went to his head, and he was executed by Kira. Kira wants an ideal world, a world without people who are evil. He was a righteous god, a good god. Kira wouldn't want someone who was trying to correct himself dead. Kira would welcome that person with open arms to the good side._ Kurauri thought to himself as he started to get tired.

_That certainly wasn't expected. Aside from killing, the Death Notes aren't used for anything. 'If people want to correct themselves, they should have the chance.' Maybe Ryuk was right. Humans are interesting; this one wants to use the Death Note to help prior to killing. Well I suppose even shinigami don't know everything about the Death Note. It might be possible. Perhaps I'll let this kid use my Death Note longer. After all, it's not as if he'll outlive me._ Krandon thought with a slight chuckle.

(x.x) 11 +? Deaths

"Two New York prisoners died. One of a heart attack, and the other in a near by cell was found with a plastic eating utensil sharpened and covered in blood. He apparently managed to slit his own throat with it," said the older voice.

"I still don't want to jump to conclusions; I want information on these two before I decide anything. Heart attacks aren't surprising for some, but prisoners should be healthy enough, too fit for a heart attack. And as for the other one…Is it really related?" the voice said, the second half addressing himself.

(x.x) 13 +? Deaths

* * *

Reviews, comments, criticism, questions, and so on is, as always, welcome and appreciated. For anyone who was expecting Ryuk, my apologies, since I have other plans for him. And with that being said, what those plans are...you'll have to wait. Also in addition to the normal conclusions, with each chapter I release I plan on having a Fanboy comment section, where I basically state my opinion on something, should people be interested in my Death Note preferences

Page 1's Fanboy Comment: looks at the 'boy' in fanboy Yeah...Death Note yaoi is horrible. I'm sure fangirls love it, but for the rest of us. It's...just...no...completely no. No yaoi here, none to come.

Fanboy Comment: I'm sure everyone will agree for the most part, Near was lame compared to L, however for the sake of making things interesting, and since this is taking place a couple years afterwards, Near will be OOC, due to y'know aging, and if anything will be a decent L replacement. Not great, not better, probably not anywhere as cool, but better than he was in the original Death Note. (P.S. I like Light better than L for the record, despite what Kurauri says, or how many times he feels the need to insult Light. Besides as Peanuckle says, it's just Kurauri's ignorance.)


	3. Page 3: Remains of Kira, Fallen Kingdom

Good news, bad news time. The bad news is, this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual writing length, the good news is, it accomplishes what I wanted to accomplish. This is actually my second time trying to edit this, since fanfiction unfortunately error'd as I was trying to save this. So whatever I was originally going to say, I've forgotten by this point. I believe it had something to do with the length of the story, but I'll just put that at the ending author notes. Enjoy  
-Updated before I post. I remembered what the other thing was. The full title for this page is The Remains of Kira, the Fallen Kingdom

* * *

Kurauri worked longer than usual, if his calculations were correct, then he would have enough money to last four weeks, including his new apple expenses. Originally he planned on alternating deaths, in order to lower the suspicion of Kira's return, but a heart attack was Kira's symbol by this point, it seemed unearthly for perfectly health…well physically healthy people, to die of a heart attack. If criminals began dying by earthly means, than faith in Kira might diminish, something Kurauri didn't approve of. Over the weekend he found a decent number of names to fill up a page and a half, sentencing them all to die at 7:00 PM, when the sun began to disappear. According to Kurauri's train of thought, people would think 'With the end of every day, is the end of yet another bad guy'. 

"So, what's going on with all this Anti-Kira and Kira Following junk anyways?" Krandon asked, watching the TV as Kurauri worked on some homework.

Kurauri glanced back from a worksheet on the anatomy of a squid. His mother never turned the TV off when she left, and it seemed she was watching the news. Another riot broke out in a club. It seemed a group of Kira Followers were beaten severely by the majority of the club which was Anti-Kira. Amongst the group of eight, three were killed, and four were in intensive care. The last one was the one that ran away with minor injuries and called for help.

"When Yagami Light vanished, roughly 80 of the planet believed in Kira. The remaining 20 either refused to believe in Kira or was completely against Kira. Needless to say the planet was harboring chaos that quickly, but gradually came to be, the new god of men was believed to have vanished, and no one knew for sure whether it was a break or not. I can't remember my first two years of life, so I don't remember anything from when Light was Kira's proxy. Most people my age ended up growing in either a Kira Follower or Anti-Kira family, which shaped our beliefs.

"In fact it was the constant arguing over Kira that caused my parents to divorce. My mother since then refuses to speak of Kira, so I'm not sure if she was a Kira Follower or not, but I was one of the few children who grew up neutral towards Kira, unsure if he was fake or real, and taking in everything from both sides before deciding."

(x.x) 64 +1? Deaths

"Everyone died at 3:00 AM. This has to be an announcement from Kira: the death of 50 Criminals. Yagami Light is dead, and the Death Notes were destroyed…Did we miss one at some point? There couldn't be another shinigami in our world, could there?" L stated

"About that suicide in the New York prison, it seems the man was in no way psychologically set on suicide. According to the information we've gathered, he was your run of the mill prisoner. If it is Kira again, then he's learning about the Death Note quickly. Yagami Light didn't start using the more advanced methods of killing until much later," a female voice stated.

"Also this Kira is trying to hide his location from the start. Out of the 50 criminals killed, he's scattered them around the United States. It narrows down the search to one country, but even then the United States has a population of 450 million people. Check for any odd deaths, such as heart attacks that appear out of place. This new Kira is bound to have made a mistake or two with the Death Note prior to learning of how to use it properly."

"What if there were rules in this Death Note, then the odds of a mistake is slim to none unless an idiot is using it."

"Slim to none, is still above none. The two test kills took place in New York, so we'll have to assume that's where this new Kira is, unless we discover otherwise."

"What about Florida? There was the man who claimed killing his wife was an accident and managed to get away. He died of a heart attack around the same time as the suicide victim," stated the older voice.

"Another possible location, I want information first. We need to discover him before he discovers we're onto him. Thanks to Yagami Light, L's existence is known publicly, I'm sure this new Kira will be expecting us sooner or later."

(x.x) 64 +1? Deaths

"I kinda figured from our meeting you researched into Ryuk's human quite a bit, but whatever happened afterwards? After Ryuk k-" Krandon paused, deciding to leave the fate of a human using the Death Note a secret, "After Light kicked the bucket as Kira."

Kurauri closed his book, bringing his stuff up to his room, this would be a lengthy story, and he didn't want his mother walking in on him while he was talking to an invisible shinigami about Kira-related things. Naturally Krandon followed him. Once in his room, Kurauri got comfortable on his bed, while Krandon took his decidedly favorite spot in the window, which led Kurauri to wonder wither the withered tree body was actually a plant of some sort or just an odd look. Ignoring that, however, he continued.

"As I stated before Kira vanished. L made a broadcast worldwide that Kira was no more, insulting him as a god, and claiming that the planet would be better off without an insane murderer. Naturally people didn't like this very much. It was probably the broadcast that started the Kira Follower and Anti-Kira sides. People rioted. Cops had to keep the peace to the best of their abilities, but in the end failed due to the number of angry Kira Followers.

"That was the last anyone heard of L since, some people figured he had been found and killed, but more than likely he just went into hiding. The rioting ensued for a full week, before it showed signs of stopping. It wasn't until two weeks later everything was under control. Of course prisons were too full, so the more behaving Kira Followers were released. Gradually the others did as well. Recovery from the incident took almost half a year.

"During that half a year not a single criminal died of a heart attack. People finally came to accept that-…Well accept isn't the best term. People finally chose to acknowledge Kira's end to killing, but the majority of the Kira Followers believed it was temporary. Perhaps it was a check-up to see how humanity would get along without him, or something along those lines.

"Kira worship continued for another four years, before the sides started to level out. The 80:20 percent became 70:30, which is when people were probably the most peaceful. There was enough Anti-Kira out there for the Kira Followers to acknowledge and, as humans, to try and make peace with. The Anti-Kira were still minority, unable to gain footing against Kira Followers. I'll admit, some of the Kira Followers were still violent towards the Anti-Kira side, but for the part, the Anti-Kira side was more docile, and the Kira Followers were better behaved as a whole.

"A few more years passed and the ratio grew to 60:40, almost even. This is when the acknowledgment of sides became solid. Violence became a natural occurrence, but nothing major. Kira, by this point, had lost footing on society. Some locations stopped encouraging Kira, but Kira was still socially accepted.

"Then, two years later, 10 years total, the sides found equal numbers. 50 of the population was of Kira Followers, the other 50 was of Anti-Kira. Sure there were a small number of exceptions, but not enough to even come out to .01. Violence reached its peak a year after this balance. The Anti-Kira side was now strong enough to fight against the Kira Followers, and it did in full force. Everything was Kira or Anti, everything fit into one side, that smaller than .01 had to pick sides or be hated by both. Whether it was human or item, it could be categorized. I was 12 at this time, watching the madness of humanity at its peak. Surprisingly, I'm not as messed up as I should be. The racist crimes against the black while they were fighting to gain equality didn't measure up at all to the crimes performed during this peak. It's hard to think it possible that humans could turn into something that even you shinigami would probably be disgusted by.

"The damage was occurring almost at the same rate of the riot that happened from L's announcement, but this wasn't about to end. There was no good or bad, so police couldn't blame either side. The police themselves were in turmoil as the higher powers abused those of the opposite side. The few police organizations that could still function were being overwhelmed. The government had to take control at this point, and ban everything Kira. The fighting occurred for half of that year, but the entire year of 2020 became known as the Dark Year, containing the worst of humanity.

"Things began to simmer down. About half a year of decline in violence, a year or so of minimal violence, then when things seemed calmed, the ban was lifted, but only because people, by this point, saw the danger of being open about Kira from calm frame of mind, instead of a blindly faithful berserk mind. Any ban of Kira now was within the jurisdiction of the owner of the property, the manufacturer, or the head of the organization.

"It seems chaotic, compared to the past, but the constant fights and disputes that you hear on the news are considered within a state of peace, since it is controllable."

"And all of it was caused by a Death Note and a human. I don't know why I ever doubted Ryuk. You humans are entertainment and a half. Within the shinigami realm, we could tell you guys were disorganized and that a lot of you were dying off, but few shinigami actually pay much attention to what goes on in the human world."

"It's about time Kira returns anyways. When Kira arrived, crime was just around average for society. Under his watch, crime became almost non-extant, only 5 of what it once was. Then Kira vanished, and if you take out the rioting and the Dark Year, crime is still ten times higher than it was before Kira. That means it's the equivalent of 1,000. 80 is from Kira-disputes, but even still that leaves the usual definition of 'crime' at two times what it used to be. This planet needs Kira, and Kira can see it. That's why you arrived, Krandon…Forgive me, you dislike when I speak of Kira, since it makes you feel inferior." Kurauri corrected, remembering that if he wanted control of Krandon it would take time.

"Inferior…" Krandon muttered, annoyed, before accepting the apology.

"There are apples in the kitchen if you want them, I'm going to continue my homework," Kurauri stated, standing up and crossing the room to his desk, "Just make sure mother doesn't see you pick one up and eat it."

Krandon half ran, half skipped down stairs after his 'nectar'.

(x.x) 64 +1? Deaths

A few uneventful days passed.

"We've finally found something we believe is the work of a Death Note. At a high school within Illinois, half of the football team died suddenly due to cardiac arrest. The cause was never found. Also later that day there were four deaths by heart attack that went unnoticed until the following day. The day after the discovery of those four, was the testing," stated the female.

"So our Kira is more than likely in Illinois. Let's go then. He's already started to try and cover himself by scattering his kills across the United States. We'll have to get closer to discover more."

"Should we get assistance?" the older voice asked.

"No…People will already start to suspect Kira's return, he's been killing at an average rate of 20 to 30 a day, all of which end up dying at 7:00 PM at his location. If we call in help before we're more certain of his identity, then it'll just cause disorder and panic. People might even believe he'll take vengeance against authorities, despite how the two Kira's are more than likely unrelated."

"Speaking of which, Misa is still in Japan, it has been confirmed, her activities seem usual as well, so it's unlikely that she's responsible for this," the female voice responded

"Misa was easy enough to capture, despite her experience with the Death Note…whether this is good or bad, I'm not sure…Either way, I've stated our next course of action, let's get a base prepared and head out," L ordered.

(x.x) 144 +1? Deaths

* * *

Future history lesson, for the win? As usual comments, reviews, criticism always welcome and appreciated. I noticed that fanfictions in this section move quickly, and within 24 hours of this being posted it'll probably be back like three pages. So spread the word of Unholy Kira, should you happen to have any friends interested. Woo advertising. Back to being serious though. If you've read my other fanfictions, you'll know that my stories are usually long. I want to make Unholy Kira good, but I also want it shorter than the equivalent of a 500 page novel, as fun as AIC was. The first of the three sections for Unholy Kira is going to be around 10 chapters long, give or take a few chapters. And...not sure what else I originally wanted to say, but you can check my profile and that should have all the news at a somewhat recent update. Usually. 

Fanboy Comment 3: Ryuk, an awesome shinigami, but to knowledgeable for what I plan on having Kurauri go through. Hopefully everyone finds Krandon as an interesting choice. Also Ryuk's old man voice in japanese voice acting, is better than the english voice which is...just wierd, as far as my opinion accounts anyways. Also, if you're wondering where the names come from. But are half made-up on the moment, half with meaning. Kurauri for example, is more or less an engrish version of my last name, however, the shortened version of his name, Kura, is just one letter away from Kira. Kura-Kira, gasp? It worked when coming up with the name. Krandon's first three letters come out to Kira minus an i, and the rest of his name just kind of felt appropriate.


	4. Page 4: Detective and False God or?

Full Title is 'Blasphemer and Kira, or Detective and False God?'. It's been awhile, but I'm alive, and the story has updated.I haven't even had a chance to start the next chapter and with exams and such next week, I'm unsure of when I can start. Also I've had distractions galore. I'll more than likely post an update on my profile page when I begin working, so check periodically. Meanwhile, enjoy.

* * *

The weekend had started. The two football managers and the couch would be returning next week. Kurauri chuckled a bit, thinking about the coach, who usually acted all big and bad, but took a week off for emotional needs.

The thought of L, however, remained ever present in the back of his mind. So far nothing seemed out of place, there was no real way to track his actions, so L shouldn't have been able to find him. He had found out the results of his test from the internet, just by looking through their online newspaper. The alternate death method was confirmed. The impossible action proved to just create a heart attack after the allotted time passed. The 'if' method had to be retested against multiple people in order to confirm it. The person did not turn themselves in, but died after 24 hours passed from a car accident. This did not confirm the 'if' method, but it did prove if the window of opportunity was passed, then it would result in the written death.

Aside from the usual killing, Kurauri had been looking into criminals who were free, thinking of daily routines they might perform as a way to fulfill an 'if' requirement and be spared. If it happened to nullify the death, by meeting the requirements to live, Kurauri would be able to avoid some un-needed deaths.

_The Death Note is quite versatile; I wonder what other kinds of information Krandon could share. I'm sure Yagami Light discovered some interesting things, and Krandon has only given me the 'basic' information, as he puts it._

"So what's up? You have to be thinking of something, you've been staring at your ceiling for the last hour randomly laughing, frowning, or grinning. I'm getting bored of sitting here," Krandon complained.

Kurauri rose from his trance, and looked across his room at Krandon.

"I don't have any homework, and I can't think of anything else to do," he lied, shrugging.

Krandon eyes dulled gray, which Kurauri had learned by now, meant Krandon knew he was being lied to.

"It's nothing interesting. I'm just thinking of different situation I may be faced with and how I could overcome them. Like you stated that I can't kill a person unless I know their face and name. So I'm imagining problems, such as getting the person's name from another source, but then it not doing me any good, due to the fact I haven't seen the person, or if the person somehow has me in a situation where I can't see his face, but I know who it is. Also if I happen to see their face, but they're hiding their name, or if I write the false name and I find out it's fake, how I can out their name. It'd be suspicious to ask someone their name multiple times, and if they're hiding their name, I'm sure they'd be careful to use the same false name," Kurauri explained.

Krandon chuckled. _I wonder if it's time to tell him about the shinigami eyes._

"Also," continued Kurauri, "I've been thinking of other methods to hide my location aside from scattering my kills. There's also another worry, that by focusing on L, I may slip up around someone else that I shouldn't slip up around. I feel fine so far, with staying undiscovered, but at some point belief in Kira will soon return to what once was, probably faster than before. There's no telling what will happen if the population begins to act differently than it did with Light as Kira's proxy. If instead of being faithful, the people decided to seek out their god…I can't bring myself to kill innocent people intentionally. Sure I'm not proud of the fact that the first kills of the Death Note ended in the death of innocent, albeit arrogant, football players. They didn't do anything wrong, and didn't deserve to die from Kira's tool."

"I don't know about that, but for your first set of problems there is a way of knowing a person's name just by looking at them," Krandon commented casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Knowing you there's a ridiculous catch. You wouldn't accept apples for that kind of ability," Kurauri said, reluctant to even hear out the deal.

"It's something that's been set in place by shinigami rules. It's the human's choice, and the shinigami only benefit, it's like the basic rules deal we made, only on a more serious level," Krandon began, waiting to see if Kurauri was further interested before mentioning the catch.

"So shinigami benefit, the human benefits, but the human will also have to give something up…that kind of deal?" Kurauri asked.

Krandon's eyes shone blue indicating pleasure.

"A shinigami can grant a human shinigami eyes, allowing them to see a person's name and how much longer they have to live. It doesn't cost anything for the shinigami to grant the ability, but the human has to sever a part of the…wall…you could call it that divides human and shinigami. Half the life of the human is the catalyst for the shinigami eyes," Krandon explained with a hint of elegance in his voice.

"No way! No sane person would give up half their life for that, whether or not it's a useful ability. If severing the wall meant I could extend my life with each kill, like you shinigami, then I might be persuaded to sever that wall. But I'm not cutting my life short for anything outside of the ability to gain it back with interest," Kurauri replied, half angry at the thought of proposing such a deal.

"Your call, if you don't want it, you don't have to get angry. And as for the life extending, to my knowledge, that can only be done by becoming a shinigami," Krandon responded, a little let down by the lack of even consideration of the deal.

He didn't expect Kurauri to accept it, but he was hopefully that in the least he would sweat over accepting it or not. And either way now that it was in the open, if Kurauri was forced into a tight situation he might consider it.

(x.x) 174 +1? Deaths

"Peoria, Illinois is our destination; we have a building ready for the base. Security is good enough. The building is three stories tall, about 3,200 square feet per floor; with a basement."

"That should meet our needs, how about the surrounding area, is it safe to assume we'll be free from any suspicion should anyone grow curious of building occupants?"

"The basement is divided between a regular basement and a five car garage, the door is opened by remote, and it cannot be opened by any other means. The building is also surrounded by a good amount of plant-life, so privacy from the surrounding buildings should be sufficient. Plus most of the surrounding locations are of manufacturing facilities, so the occupants will be participating in work more than being inquisitive."

"And in the acquisition process there wasn't any questioning correct?"

"Correct."

"Very well, it'll work as our base."

"The computer systems are being put up already; by the time we arrive it should be set for operations."

"Alright, let's board our flight then," L said to his older acquaintance as they left the bathroom.

L's age had begun to show. His white, but not from aging, hair had lost the curly traits it once held and was now straight, cut off at the neck length and arcing around the top of the face before falling back to neck length. He resembled an almost average adult with a few years under his belt.

His acquaintance was a man who was getting along in age, his hair was turning gray, and beginning to disappear, his build was still broad however, and carried about it a soldier kind of demeanor.

The two met up with a female who too was aged, but still retained signs of youth. Her face was tight, but with signs of aging. Her blonde hair held its color alone, the gleam gone. And her body was at the bent over point, but refusing to bend as much as possible. All the traits of middle age struggling to remain youthful, while on the cliff of old age.

The three of them remained in silence as they began to head for the plane that with a few transfers and a day or so of time would bring them to their destination.

(x.x) 220 +1? Deaths

Kurauri turned the volume on his radio up. Krandon was enjoying an apple in the backseat as Kurauri drove to school, and as usual the sounds Krandon made were unsteadying. Kurauri had acknowledged that it wasn't as bad as the first time Krandon had an apple, but it still wasn't pleasant on the ears.

Kurauri was actually pleased with the radio. For the first time since he had the Death Note, they had a story about Kira.

"It's been 15 years since the announcement from L declaring Kira defeated, 15 years since the rioting that followed, five years since the Dark Year, and four years since the Kira ban has been lifted. Today, however, can be placed within history as the first government broadcast about Kira since the ban," the female announcer said.

"What's this announcement about? I don't remember hearing about anything like this. Maybe the government didn't promote the broadcast, since Kira is a complex topic," Kurauri wondered allowed.

"Crime in today's world has become commonplace. And it is accepted as peaceful. Fights break out on the streets, in buildings, in homes, and yes…even in the government. 80 of crime today stems from Kira. Despite the silent agreement that Kira should be treated as taboo, unspoken of, the existence of what was known as Kira still affects us all today.

"Now, while trying to remain neutral for this broadcast, what I am about to release to the public is completely true. The interpretation, however, belongs to you, the listener.

"This has been going on for about a month, but a large amount of criminals have begun dying due to cardiac arrest, a heart attack. No logical source for these deaths has been found. This increase in cardiac arrest, however, is only within criminal ranks. Those without a crime record have not increased in cardiac arrest. This set of deaths is likely to create turmoil among the population, however, we wish to assure all of the listeners, we are trying to remain neutral and leave the interpretation to the people listening."

Kurauri turned the car and grabbed his backpack. He was entering school around the time the broadcast began, but he waited until he finished before leaving. As usual the bells would be ringing shortly, so the school was quite crowded at the moment. Luckily Krandon had the ability to change what he was solid to and what he could phase through, quite handy actually.

The usual herding of students was interrupted by a scream this morning. Kurauri figured it was another Kira Follower verse Anti-Kira fight, but he figured wrong. Students created a circle around a football manager that was oh-so-familiar to Kurauri. It was the one who killed his team off thanks to the Death Note.

"Monster! It's a devil!" the kid was shouting frantically.

"What's wrong with him? I don't see anything," people began murmuring.

Kurauri quickly masked his facial expression, because he knew full well what the 'monster' was. He glanced towards Krandon whose eyes were white, meaning at the moment he wasn't feeling any particular emotion to an extensive degree.

_I thought people could only see him if they touched the Death Note, why is it that he can clearly see Krandon…Either way it's creating a scene I have to do something. There are too many people here__, though;__ I have to give Krandon orders inconspicuously. What could I say? _Kurauri thought, as he continued to watch the manager, sitting on the floor cowering from the shinigami that only he could see.

"Bathroom," Kurauri stated as loud as possible to Krandon so that he could hear it over everyone's talking, but low enough so that it wouldn't attract attention.

A few teachers had made their way towards the football manager, failing at their attempt to get rid of the crowd. With everyone's desire to get closer, they willingly let Kurauri leave in order to take his position and see what was going on. Once in the bathroom, he made sure no one else was inside before speaking to Krandon.

"What's the deal? I thought people could only see you if they touched the Death Note? He saw it once, when I gave him a sheet of paper from it, but he never actually touched the Death Note," Kurauri stated, half bothered and half confused.

"Anything that comes from the Death Note has the same powers and abilities as the Death Note. When you handed him that sheet of paper you basically gave him a sheet of 'Death Paper'," Krandon explained.

"'Death Paper'? So because I gave him a sheet of paper from the Death Note, when he touched the sheet of paper it had the same effects as a Death Note. He might as well have touched the Death Note, basically…I suppose I should've seen this coming actually. The death of football players came from their names being written on that paper," Kurauri reasoned.

Out of frustration he quickly turned around and punched the wall. He couldn't think of any mistakes that he had made, but he forgot to take into consideration the entire reason he put his faith into the legitimacy of a Death Note, the heart attacks of the football players. It was because of that he felt the need to confirm the Death Note quickly, and then to accept his role as Kira's proxy. He had tried being careful since then, knowing that drawing L's attention would be unavoidable after awhile, but when the attention was drawn, he was hoping L wouldn't have the slightest idea of where to look at. He never focused his kills on any one area, but scattered the kills throughout the United States.

_Damn it! Now aside from the fact he's seen Krandon, he may also be the reason L can find me. If I change my killing methods it might look weird, so I'd have to do it in time. I don't know L, but I do know his reputation has to be for something. I'll have to treat it as though he's onto me, and I'll have to believe that he knows where I'm at because of those damn football players._

Krandon's blue eyes, by this point were pissing Kurauri off. He was enjoying this frustration, but instead of striking back, which would probably please Krandon more, Kurauri just collected himself.

"I can't kill an innocent, but the football manager is going to be a problem. I have to somehow take care of him so he can't say anything about you. Also, L now has a way of finding me, any suggestions?" Kurauri asked, thinking up a few in his head already.

"You're asking me for help?" Krandon asked.

"More like you're opinion, there are a few choices of how to go about this, most of them will work, half will be risky, but the other half is just unpredictable. If I don't get anything from you, it might not mean the end of a short-live Kira proxy, but if you have something good, then would you really miss out on anything?"

_Besides, even if he does track it to this very school, the occupants are quite numerous. 3,000 students, about 200 teachers, and then there's the faculty, so this school is large. Even if he links it to the school there's no real way of pin-pointing whether or not it was a student or teacher, and if he does discover it was a student, which odds will probably dictate, the odds of me standing out should be slim. There's really nothing outstanding about myself, as far as I can tell._

"You're not willing to kill an innocent, right? However, it doesn't really bother me. Sure there's nothing in it if a shinigami kills a human physically, but if you were to-"

"That's just as bad as killing him with the Death Note," Kurauri interrupted, trying not to shout. After collecting his cool he continued, "Is there no way to just wipe his memory of the Death Note?"

"By getting rid of the Death Note you lose all memory of having it. And if anyone touched it while it was yours they would lose their ability to see the shinigami, I believe," Krandon answered, enjoying where this conversation kept leading to. Krandon's eyes almost shining by this point. Sure, he found Kurauri interesting, but he would also like to have his Death Note back.

"The way I see it, there's three parts to this problem: a shinigami, a boy who can see the shinigami, and the boy who possesses the Death Note. The boy who can see the shinigami shouldn't connect to the shinigami. Only the boy who possesses the Death Note should make any connection. Therefore the solution lies within the Death Note boy. Now, instead of killing off the boy who can see the shinigami, the Death Note boy has to…"

Kurauri figured if it was like a puzzle he could think through clearly.

"The Death Note boy would have to cut the connection with the shinigami and Death Note or cut the connection between himself and the other boy? So give up the Death Note or kill him," Krandon finished basically repeating his previous statement, which helped Kurauri in no way.

"Anything rushed will probably fail, so despite all the possibilities of what we could do, we don't really have many we can do. If the connections aren't fitting together than we shouldn't try changing the connections we should try changing the parts. The only way to change the parts would be to either introduce a new one that could perhaps make the connection…I think I know how to do it…If I use society's fear of irregular behavior and if I choose my target right…I might actually be able to help him, and help myself," Kurauri said mostly to himself as the plan formulated in his head.

But first thing was first. He wouldn't have to change his routine if he could find a good 'part' to 'connect' with the problematic one. He left the bathroom, and began to head for class. He would have his target by the end of the day, until then he would wait and evaluate.

(x.x) 220 +1? Deaths

"How do you plan on finding the one who possesses the Death Note without calling in help, sir?" the female asked Near as he finished inspecting the headquarters.

"As I stated before, we need to be covert about it, if we allow the public to know Kira has returned it'll be chaos. We need to narrow it down. For example, we know it was a person of the school since there were no others deaths following. If it was someone immature enough to use the Death Note to kill off opposing football teams, they would've finished off the team, and also have killed off other football teams. But instead most of the team had a heart attack, and afterwards it went to criminals. Meaning their deaths were accidental, but the person realized what they had afterwards. So it's possible that it was one of the people who took a break after the incident, so we'll visit them under the guise of a newspaper interview."

"Break after the incident?" the old man asked.

"I requested some older issues of the paper and was searching through, within one was an article claiming that those close to the football team took a week off for 'emotional recovery'. The people who were close probably consisted of the remaining football players, the two student managers, and the coach. So one of you can investigate said people. We should have the information by the end of the day, so you can begin tomorrow. Also, I'll search for anything out of place within school records. The one who isn't investigating the people who took leave can assist me. The Death Note has too many possibilities we have to take into consideration. If this Kira is also willing to kill those who are after him, then we have to be cautious."

(x.x) 220 +1? Deaths

Kurauri felt satisfied with his choice. He had three to choose from, and he was skeptical, but the one he decided on was just outgoing enough, perhaps. Someone who would take initiative or was too out-going could possibly ruin the plan. This one had…by Kurauri's observation, enough of a social level to speak with that football manager, but her willingness to speak to new people was low enough so that there was a small chance he might just create two broken parts. He felt confident enough though. By Wednesday, both she and the football manager would be together, both secure within each other, but both would be considered outcasts as well…No one would listen to them. It would be perfect.

First he had to get her ready. When she wasn't looking he went through her school agenda, as he did with the other candidates. This one had three classes with the manager, so they had several opportunities to meet, if they didn't have a loose friendship already. He couldn't leave the evidence laying around so he had to be smooth about it.

"Krandon, step outside in the hall. You do as I say for the next two days, and I'll give you an apple to make up for every order," Kurauri said low enough for Krandon to hear, but no one else.

"Alright, but I'll be counting. You're lucky I want to see what happens. Since you're not getting rid of the Death Note or killing him," Krandon stated, agreeing but with a slight hint of dislike.

_With Krandon gone, her action won't be immediate, which is good. She won't be able to connect with me with Krandon. I doubt the football manager will either. I'm still seeing no problems, so let's start. _Kurauri said in his head.

He grabbed his work from class and a group of other papers and headed for the teacher's desk as his target was turning in her work. She started to walk away from the desk as Kurauri approached, but he planned his path out, so she had to walk past him to get to her seat. Casually, Kurauri began leafing his four papers, he rearranged some as she passed, finding his work and turning it in. He returned to his seat carrying the three papers that were extra. He pulled it off, and not a single thing looked out of place. Krandon was still out of the room, so all that was left, is the bell to dismiss students from school.

The bell came soon enough. Kurauri was the first one out, and by Krandon's yellow eyes, he knew that Krandon would question what he did. It turned a deeper yellow, when the target left the classroom. The hallway was filled with an ear-piercing scream and she dropped the books she was holding, freaking out."Leave two minutes after I do," Kurauri said to Krandon amidst the confusion.

"That's your second order," Krandon replied, reminding Kurauri of his deal.

(x.x) 220 +1? Deaths

"This is odd, the guy who was supposed to lead a fulfilling life as a role model of a good prisoner died. By a heart attack," Kurauri said, checking his e-mail later that night.

"You wrote his name in the Death Note. You can only control someone with the Death Note for so long. I guess once the control goes away the puppet dies," Krandon stated, unusually generous, but also under the influence of apples. "So what did you do earlier? You refused to tell me in the car, but I still want to know."

"I suppose I can tell you now. Krandon…how well do you know humans?"

"Not very well, as far as I'm concerned you're all nothing but a closed hourglass filled with life, while us shinigami are open and can be refilled."

"That's an interesting way to put it, but I suppose it's true. The point I was trying to get at though, is the humans don't like things that are different. 'Different' is usually inferior or scary. With humans, if something at your level is 'different' you consider it inferior, not worth your time. When the football manager broke out into hysteria upon seeing you, he was branded different, but I couldn't risk leaving him alone. So I needed to create a different level that would accommodate him, and make him accept being different. To do so there needed to be someone else to join him, to make it a 'level'. It had to be someone also would just accept the 'level'. Which is why I spent the day staring at females," Kurauri stated, due to an earlier comment made by Krandon.

"When I found someone would work, it just so happened she was in my last class of the day. I brought a sheet of the Death Note with me, along with two normal sheets of paper and my work. My work was half-assed so I was finished early. When she finished and was turning it in, I sent you away, because I had to make it so she could see you, but not with any person who she might assume had a connection with you. When I passed her, I shuffled through my papers and made sure the Death Note page brushed against her arm. I turned in my work, and since you were out of the classroom, and out of sight, nothing seemed out of place. She couldn't connect you to me, and until she saw you, she wasn't even aware of you, despite being able to see for 20 minutes prior.

"I'm sure by now you've figured out my plan. Seeking acceptance, the two will meet, both as outcasts, so they'll accept each other. Neither of them should be outgoing enough to do anything but accept the scorn and confide in each other for acceptance. They'll still see you of course, but they'll find comfort in each other, and probably grow to ignore you when you become commonplace for them. And, as long as you avoid me when there are few people, or as long as we stick around thick crowds, you won't be connected to me, and none of this can be traced back to me," Kurauri finished explaining.

"I stopped paying attention have way through. I'll see it as it happens, but basically they won't be in the way as long they're with each other and you've covered your tracks so you won't stand out to them, right?"

Kurauri sighed, disappointed in how quickly the curiosity died. Kurauri had to agree the explanation could've been toned a bit, but he was fine with the long winded answer. Before going to sleep he checked the calendar downstairs. It had been 23 days since he wrote the man down to be a good prisoner, that meant he could control someone for up 23 days. He still needed to test the 'if' method, but at the moment the inability to forcibly reform a criminal disappointed Kurauri.

* * *

I apologize for taking so long to update, despite the fact I had it finished. Reviews, criticism, comments, as usual always welcome.

Fanboy Comment 4: I'm kind of interested to know what people think of the 'if' method of killing. As stated within the original Death Note, not even shinigami know all there is to know about Death Notes, so I decided to take a bit of leeway with the rules, and one result is as you have seen, 'if' killing, which could possible spare a person's from the Death Note's wrath via loop hole. It's possible there may be more rules for Kurauri to toy with later, but as for now, 'if' killing is still being experimented with. Comment with your opinion!


End file.
